Regret is a six letter word
by dragon.n.doggod
Summary: A series of drabbles. Everyone has regrets and when Yonekuni breaks up with him, Shirou has no idea of what will lay ahead of him. And has no clue to that the blond will regret his actions against the wolf. Will Shirou get over the heart break and see that there are others that want to help heal his heart? Or will he give in to one who comes back to him?
1. pt 1

******Title**: Regret is a six letter word pt 1  
******Rating**: PG-13  
******Characters**: Yonekuni & Shirou  
******Series**: Sex Pistols  
******Part of**: Alt universe  
******Notes/Warnings**: A series of drabbles. Everyone has regrets and when Yonekuni breaks up with him, Shirou has no idea of what will lay ahead of him. And has no clue to that the blond will regret his actions against the wolf. Will Shirou get over the heart break and see that there are others that want to help heal his heart? Or will he give in to one who comes back to him? I'm struggling so much to write "Hidden from view" that it feels as though I'm suffering from a little blockage. This is a little break for me and torturing of my favorite characters.

He thought, no, he never would have guessed that the words that Yonekuni spoke would be enough to nearly break him. The thought of their relationship ending on just the few sentences was nothing but a nightmare and he wished he could say that it never happened. But how can he lie when it was completely the truth? The truth that came out of the blue one day, just when he thought the day couldn't get any better and caused his world to crash down on him.

In the middle of summer, sitting under the large umbrella at the small cafe, Shirou glanced up from his cool drink to the blond that sat across from him. The heat slowly starting to pick up as the sun continued its trek across the sky, he watched the blond heavyweight avoid his gaze. It had been happening more often, looking away from him. Avoiding his touch. He would tell himself that since it was summer, Yonekuni was uncomfortable in the muggy heat. He, too, felt the lick of summer on his skin, his temperature sky rocketing higher when he tried to cool off. That Yonekuni didn't want others to know that they were together. But all the excuses that he gave himself for the blond's behavior never really convinced him.

"Y-Yonekuni? Is there something wrong?" He finally asked, setting his drink to the side. He couldn't stand it any more, the closeness that he had with the one he loved disappeared and he longed to get it back. Catching almost roll of eyes towards at him, almost flinching at the bored and disinterest in blue eyes.

"No. But I've got to say this," the calm and smooth words, watching the reptile take a drink, setting the cup to the side, "let's break up."

At that moment, he could have sworn that his heart froze in his chest. Everything that he thought was crashing down on him and he struggled not to show his shock.

"Wait-, B-break up? W-why?" He couldn't help the trembling in his voice as he watched his lover unfold his arms and rest his chin on his hand.

"I'm bored right now, being with you is a little boring. And I don't want to settle down with anyone at the moment-"

"Settle down? A-are you-" He shook his head, trying to keep his emotions in check. Out in public, he couldn't let anyone who was walking down the sidewalk or who were sitting at other little tables that were for the cafe. Honestly, he had mentally prepared himself for this when they had first started going out. After all, when years of a one sided love, it was hard not to prepare yourself for the rejection that was to come.

'I can do this,' he thought to himself, pressing his lips tightly down, not to flood the heavyweight with questions, 'I never thought the time between us was boring. What did I do wrong?'

"Look, we'll get back together in a few years. But right now, I want to see the world. To explore everything that I can before I settle down. And when I'm with you, I can't explore. Instead of being out there, I feel stifled here."

Explore. He should have known. The words that fell from lips were just a farce, a lie. He didn't have to ask what the blond meant, he wanted to sleep with women. Not wanting to think about his lover sleeping with women, Shirou bowed his head and took a deep breath.

"I-is this what you honestly want?" He asked, knowing the answer already.

The incline of a head and the parting of lips, seeing them move without hearing what the heavyweight was trying to say. The sound of his heart pounding in his ears overrode all sounds. He didn't hear the scrapping of the chair as Yonekuni stood up. Didn't see the look that others would think of as concern, didn't see the hesitation before the blond turned on his heel and left.

He only felt the pain of his heart breaking and the breaking of the skin on his lip, biting down hard enough to draw blood. The few that heard the words that Yonekuni spoke to him sent sympathetic looks before turning back to their own conversations. For the first time, he regretted meeting Yonekuni.


	2. pt 2

******Title**: Regret is a six letter word pt 2  
******Rating**: PG-13  
******Characters**: Yonekuni & Shirou, Hidekuni, Oushou, Norio  
******Series**: Sex Pistols  
******Part of**: Alt universe; Second part to Regret is a six letter word 1  
******Notes/Warnings**: A series of drabbles. Everyone has regrets and when Yonekuni breaks up with him, Shirou has no idea of what will lay ahead of him. And has no clue to that the blond will regret his actions against the wolf. Will Shirou get over the heart break and see that there are others that want to help heal his heart? Or will he give in to one who comes back to him? I've been writing so slow and feel like giving Shirou some happiness. This might be angsty/smutty/silly story.

The news of the break up seemed to travel faster around their group of friends and he knew the reason to why. He kept it a secret, not wanting others to know his personal reasons but that didn't stop the blond from letting it slip to others. The fact that others, a select few, didn't give him looks of pity or whisper about him behind their hands. Approaching him and offering words from experience, he tried to give the small returner to ancestry a smile only to turn his head quickly, wiping away the tears that started to build up.

He excused himself, forcing a smile once more when the nekomata voiced his concern. He couldn't tell Tsuburaya-kun that what he was really thinking. Couldn't tell him that he regretted ever meeting Yonekuni, despite still loving the blond. Leaving behind the cat, not seeing the concern the younger male wore and the phone that was pulled out.

Feeling like a fool for taking the blond's words as the truth, being led through the last two years by the hand only to be dumped when his lover got tired of him.

"Boring"

A dry chuckle through worried lips, he barely made it to his small apartment, closing the door before nearly falling to the floor. How was he supposed to know that he was boring in bed? His only partner, the one who took his virginity and the one that taught him everything that he knew in bed called him boring. But... he started to doubt himself. Was that the truth or just an excuse that Yonekuni made since he wanted to go around sleep and fuck girls?

The sight of his tear drops on the floor, quietly reminding him and mocking him that the one he loved didn't love him back. That love would forever be out of his reach. Did he actually deserve love? Or just to be used by the one he loved? W-why couldn't he have the chance to be happy? Biting down on his lip, reaching out to wipe away the tear drops that had started to dry on the floor, he didn't know that others would hear the news and the two who were waiting for their chance to make him happy.

On the other side of the door, where he was pushing himself up, were two others. One had received the phone call from a rejected love and the other, who had over heard what had been spoken. A triangle that would soon form.


	3. pt3

******Title**: Regret is a six letter word pt 3  
******Rating**: PG-13  
******Characters**: Yonekuni & Shirou, Hidekuni, Oushou, Norio  
******Series**: Sex Pistols  
******Part of**: Alt universe; Third part to Regret is a six letter word 1 2  
******Notes/Warnings**: A series of drabbles. Everyone has regrets and when Yonekuni breaks up with him, Shirou has no idea of what will lay ahead of him. And has no clue to that the blond will regret his actions against the wolf. Will Shirou get over the heart break and see that there are others that want to help heal his heart? Or will he give in to one who comes back to him? I'm using this story to get over writers block, I've got another part of this story to type up.

He felt his body begin to tremble, his grip on the phone as Norio spoke. Unable to believe the words the returner to ancestry was saying, he had to swallow back the sound that wanted to rise in his throat. He wasn't new to heartbreak and understood unrequited love, having stayed friends with the nekomata. And deep down, he knew that trouble would get to him when he started to develop feelings for his brother's "partner". The many times that he had encountered the heart broken wolf, he couldn't help being drawn to the older male. Attempting to break out in conversation, embarrassing himself even further when he nearly stumbled over his words and the almost shy smile that Shirou offered him. Telling him that despite all his tries, the male seemed to be starting to cheer up despite the troubled relationship he was having with his older brother.

When the nekomata repeated his name, voice rising further, he broke free from his thoughts before thanking Norio and hanging up. If he paid attention to those around him, he would have caught the surprise when they heard the demanding questions from his companion.

"Was that about Shirou?"

The rude question from the middleweight and though the polite side of his mind told him that he should just answer, the animal that he was, his soul howled at the mere thought. There was no way, _no chance in hell _that he'd give the snake a chance to move in on Shirou again. He had stayed back, patiently waiting and respecting the fact that the wolf belonged to his half brother-

"You're wearing that idiotic grin, which must mean-"

Pressing his lips, he cursed himself for giving away what he was thinking. Before he could stop the snake, Oushou took off, leaving him far behind. With his older brother out of the way, his only competition was Shirou's friend. And while the middleweight was his friend as well, he would soon become a pain in his side. Snapping his phone shut, shoving it into his pocket, he took off after the middleweight.

The thrill of the hunt rose inside him, his soul stirring at the possibilities of getting the male that he longed for. Luck was on his side when he caught up to the snake, having to dodge pedestrians and other madararui that never bothered to cover the surprise at the sight of him and the middleweight, as though they knew that deep down, it was the start of a competition between two males over a single female.

"What do you think you'd gain by trying to be by Shirou's side?" The venomous words from the snake, hissed low so that the surrounding riders wouldn't hear. "You're the brother of the one who broke his heart. How will he react when an almost direct copy of him approaches? Just give it up." A bluff, a tactic that he couldn't take lightly. He knew the snake was right, never entertaining the thought of the heavyweight would reject him, always trying to stay positive. Quietly swallowing back the hinting fears, Hidekuni's back straightened as his position as top male was threatened. Staring down at the older male, the corners of his lips curled in a smirk.

"I won't give you the satisfaction of backing down. After all, aren't **____****you**the one with a marriage interview tomorrow? How can you try to court him when your own mother is setting you up to be married. You'll just remind him what he's lost to."

He shot back, the hair on the back of his neck rising. He made the mistake of backing down with Norio, but he wasn't about to make the same mistake again. Satisfaction filled him when he caught the shocked look the snake wore.

"You shouldn't know that," the hiss as the middleweight glared at him through his lashes.

"I can't help it that the person who is setting up that meeting is my brother's mother," he smirked, knowing that he had the upper hand in this matter, though he couldn't put it past the snake to get Shirou on his side. "look, this isn't about you or me, it's about Shirou. He needs our support, now more than ever. And its up to him to choose who he wants to be with. Lets- lets just make sure he's happy." The words fell from his lips and despite the rivalry between him and Shirou's friend, he could see that Oushou understood what he said.

The opening of a mouth before the older male paused and closed his mouth, giving him a nod. It **____****wasn't**about them and together, they would try to make the wolf smile more.


End file.
